The Prophecy of the Prodigy
by Princess Of God 4 Ever
Summary: Harry Potter is a prodigy in every single way. He is smart,powerful, and is mysterious. Harry has more to him that meets the eye. Follow his journey through Hogwarts and learn the secrets that no one ever knew. This is an Au. Rating might change as it develops.
1. Prologue

The Prophecy of the Prodigy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in the original books, even if I wish I did. I am not a blonde, rich, or British which describes the lovely J.K Rowling. I do own all the characters that are unfamiliar because I created them to fit in the plot of this story. This disclaimer is for all the chapter of this story.**

* * *

><p><span>Prologue<span>

In the hours leading to the Potters death many things happened, some that were yet to come and other that would change the outcome of the young hero.

Vernon and Dudley were on their way home from the toy story where he brought his little boy a toy. He turned around to see his son with a smile on his face when a truck hit them out of nowhere. Silence suddenly hit the air in Surrey as it happened. The police got notified and the ambulance came but it was too late, little Dudley was gone and Vernon was in despair.

* * *

><p>Later that night, in Hog's Head near Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore was interviewing Sybil Trelawney for the divination spot at Hogwarts.<p>

Unknowing that his conversation would be listened to by Severus Snape, a death eater and one of Voldemort's loyal followers.

Sybil was talking with Albus when a prophecy hit her as she said,"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..._"Severus had only heard the first part of the prophecy before the owner had thrown him out.

He then, apparated himself to the side of his master. He got down on his knees and kissed the hems of Voldemort's robes as he murmured, "My Lord". Voldemort told him to rise and he then told him exactly what he heard.

The Dark Lord then knew in that moment that it was the Potter's son that would be his downfall. He called upon Wormtail the Secret keeper of the Potter's so he could storm their house and kill their son.

* * *

><p>When they arrived James fought him before he said those two word that brought his death as he made his way to the nursery. Lily begged for the life of her son before she too ended up dead. He then turned to the boy and said, "Avada Kedavra," yet some unknown force repelled the curse and it hit him instead killing his body and forcing his soul to be weakened. This happened as another prophecy was being made miles away.<p>

* * *

><p>Sybil was walking into her house as she was forced to speak the words of yet another prophecy, this one states, <em>"Child of the lion and the snakes….. <strong>Will face many challenges and learned from mistakes, He will unite houses four, He will learn so much more.… The child of charms and potions, In the end will win …The prodigy child will make a change, He is the child of lion and snake…"<strong>_, no one heard the prophecy as it lies hidden in the hall of prophecies until it was to be read by the owner in many years to come.


	2. A New Beginning

_**Dear Reader, **_

_**Here is chapter one. I hope you like it. **_  
><em><strong>If you do please leave a review, it does have to be long just a few words would be nice.<strong>_

_**~Princess Of God**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: <em><span>A new beginning<span>_**

Harry laid in his crib and fell asleep as he cried for his mother to hold him. Memories of his parents flashing through his mind as he dreams, unaware of the half giant coming into his room.

He woke up as he felt the unknown touch and smelt the smell of someone he didn't know. Hagrid took Harry to the magical bike that he had borrowed from Sirius to transport his godson to his Aunt's house. When they arrived Harry was transferred to Albus' arms.

Minerva had to ask if this was the right place for Harry. Albus replied that it was indeed the safest place for him with the blood wards, that as long as he called it home, no death eater or any wizard for better part can reach him. Albus placed baby Harry in a basket containing a note for Petunia to read in the morning as she finds Harry.

* * *

><p>Later that night, somewhere in London, Sirius Black best friend of James searched for the man he once called a friend, Peter Pettigrew. But he nothing more than an murderous traitor.<p>

He knew that his true friend had died not that long ago, but he had to confront his new found enemy. He searched and searched until he found him standing no more than a couple feet away, yet for some unknown reason Peter saw him first and started to yell at him for the betrayal of the Potters.

Sirius started laughing, for how could he ever let his best friend, the one he called his brother die. Peter then started casting spells, which Sirius deflected, as Peter transformed into a rat leaving behind one of his fingers.

This made him laugh more, unaware of the twelve dead citizens laying not that far, because Peter proved himself to be a coward and that he truly was a rat in every way possible.

Next thing he knew, Sirius was being carried to Azkaban for the charges he did not commit.

* * *

><p>At 4 Privet Drive, around six in the morning, Petunia woke up dragging herself out of bed and outside. Ever since her son's death, a couple days ago, she has wished for a second chance. For she herself cannot have any more children.<p>

As she opened the door, she sees a sight that shocks her. There lying in her doorway, was a tiny baby with silky black hair. As the baby opened his eyes, she instantly knew that her sister had died and that this was her nephew Harry. She reached down and picked up the basket to carry him inside.

She slowly picked up Harry and allowed herself to cry for the loss of her beloved sister, Lily. That is how Vernon found Petunia, crying while holding a little baby boy. He walked over to her and just held her.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Vernon and Petunia sat down to discuss what to do about Harry. They read the note that he came with and in that moment they knew that they would keep him.<p>

This was their second chance at being parents. Petunia had to tell Vernon that Harry was a wizard, but he didn't care. This was to be the child he would care for until he left for his own family.

He vowed that day, that no harm would fall against this child from this day on. Petunia took the baby Harry up to Dudley's old room and feed him and loved him; just like she would have loved her own child.

This was the only chance she had to hold onto Lily and raise a child in remembrance of her beloved son. This was their new beginning at being a family again.

* * *

><p>Severus walked into the house of the Potter in Godric Hollows. He could see James body lying near the door but, he just walked on by.<p>

As he spots Lily he stops, dead in his tracks. He slowly picks her up, allowing himself for the first time in many years to just cry. For this was the love of his life and all he wanted was for her to come back to him.

In that single moment he promises Lily that he will watch over her son and to never judge him until the day he dies. He lays Lily back on the ground and makes his way to Dumbledore.

As he walks into the room pf the headmasters' he says, "Dumbledore, I have lost the only thing I love more than life and I can't continue my life this way. I have taken the mark, which caused me the life of Lily. I would like to be a spy for the Light. So mote it be."

Dumbledore replied, "It is good that you have seen the errors of your ways. If you will, I shall allow you a position as a potions professor and a spy. From this day on, you will be a loyal member of the Order of Phoenix. So mote it be."

* * *

><p>The power of Light magic and vows flowed through the air. In that moment, little Harry Potter wakes up to the sudden burst of pure magic being called to him.<p>

This pure magic caused all the blocks on his magic and power to be unblocked and increased all of his natural abilities. This was all oblivious to those around him.

* * *

><p>In this single day, people all around England celebrated a new beginning at life. Vows and promises were being made and new things were coming to past.<p>

For on this day, a foe was gone for the time being, and a hero came to save the day. New beginnings came to those who felt that they didn't deserve one anyways.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please review for this is my first story and I am not sure on what you think. <strong>_

_**The only way I can know is if you take the time and review your thoughts. **_

_**I hope you liked it,**_

_**~Princess Of God**_


	3. Changes Since

**Dear reader (Yes that is you!),**

**I send my dearest apologizes for taking so long but, have had a lot of work in class with the end of the quarter and the beginning of yet another one here. **

**There was also an lack of inspiration going on as well. It seems that my muse left me for some time.**

** So please send in those reviews and there might be some quicker updates in the future.**

**I would like to thank each and everyone one of you that has either followed or has added this to their favorites. The really means a lot to me, being a fist time Fanfic writer.**

**I would like to say sorry for any mistakes you might find in my grammar.**

**But otherwise, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and leave a reply or comment in the reviews.**

**Your Author,**

_**~Princess of God **_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: <em><span>Changes Since<span>_**

Everything changed since that Halloween night in Godric's Hollow.

People started to see life, not out of fear, but what it should have been, hope.

They started to really live their lives, doing things that they have dreamed of doing.

Taking chances and not worrying about absolutely anything.

They finally felt that for the first time in many, many years, they could have a carefree life.

* * *

><p>Harry's life had changed drastically since that day. He lost his family, yet gained another.<p>

When that pure light magic hit him on that November day, all the magic he had that was blocked either by himself or someone else was unblocked.

So now, his many talents could be used. Yet, there more than just unblocking being done.

The magic had enhanced his senses and his brain capacity, making it that so he had an photographic memory and he could understand any he ever heard or read. It also made it that he could recognize sounds and smells, even if it was unfamiliar to him.

Those were only some of the special powers he seemed to have. The others are still dormant, waiting for the right time to activate themselves.

To anyone who looked at Harry, all they would see would be an average kid, but there was some much more than what meets the eye, even to a wizard. Harry was special in all the best ways there are.

* * *

><p>In December, Petunia was sitting in Harry's room, reading him his favorite book, when he did the started to read it himself.<p>

What was even more shocking was that these were his first words. She just sat there with an expression that would cause you to believe that she was panicking or something.

She slowly sat he nephew down on the ground, so she could go and grab her husband and show him this phenomenon. She found him in the kitchen, drink a cup of coffee when she said," Vernon, come with me Harry is reading a book all by himself in his room. You just have to see it, to believe it."

Not knowing what to say, he decided to just follow her to find out what all the fuss was about. To say what he saw was shocking would be an understatement. For a moment to was just standing there with his mouth wide out in a little 'o', wonder what was really going on.

For in the middle of the floor sat his little green-eyed nephew reading this fifteen page children book all by himself, and what was even more mind blowing was that he had no problem what so ever reading it. This made you wonder if he really understood what it was he was reading or if he was just repeating the words he had heard once before.

Either way, this was just amazing, outstanding really. Vernon turned to his wife and said in a quite voice so he wouldn't interrupt Harry,"Has he ever done this before or is this the first time." But it was not Petunia that answered but, Harry which replied," Yes."

It did not explain a lot , but still for the fact that he had answered the question proved the point that he did comprehend the words in which they spoke.

* * *

><p>From that day, it seemed that a lot of weird, unexplained things happened with Harry, but nothing was ever bad. But those somethings that happened made Harry, Harry.<p>

For the fist time in forever, everything they once thought to be normal, seemed not, and everything amazing and magically was.

You would never thing that after Dudley's death that Vernon or Petunia would be able to love again,but some how little Harry seemed to do just that give them back the love they thought they lost.

Harry seemed to be getting smarter and smarter, which is funny because he can speak and not just in one language, yet he can walk as of this moment.

But every day seemed to be an new adventure in the life on young Harry.

* * *

><p>At Hogwarts every day was a struggle to live for Severus. It almost seemed that these dunderheads were trying to get him to quit.<p>

They were constantly blowing up their cauldrons and he didn't know if it was because they really have absolutely no talent for the science of potions, or they were doing this on purpose.

Watching these classes made him wonder if the rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin were this bad while he was still at Hogwarts. For It seemed that theses two houses couldn't be in the same room for more than 5 minutes tops with out a rude insult or comment being said. Yet his Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw classes went on without a single issues.

It was during these classes that he really had time to think about everything that has happened in his life. To the fist time he meet Lily, to day they stated dating, to the moment she left him, and so many more.

This was what made him regret every joining Voldemort for it took away his Lily and any chance he felt at finally having that perfect little family that he had always wanted.

Day after day, he wished for a chance to turn back the time, but for now all he could do is live on and cry.

* * *

><p><em><strong>What do you think on chapter two?<strong>_

_**I want your honest opinion no matter what it is.**_

_**Please, review.**_

_**~Princess**_


	4. A Second Birthday to Remember

**Dear fanfic readers,**

**I would like to send apologizes for all of those whom has follow this story. I haven't had much time to type this up, but there is no time like the present right. Like many of you know, school can be quite tiresome and it can take up so much time and effort. I will probably only update only once a month, so sorry. I would like to say I am proud to say that this story is read in over 32 different countries. All I can say is thank you. So as my birthday present to you and a pi day gift, I give you Chapter 3. My inspiration for writing this is based on all the other writers out there. So, instead of wasting your time, lets read.**

**~Princess of God**

**^2^2^2^2^2~~~~~~~Birthday Wish~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Birthday Wish~~~~~~~~~~~~~^2^2^2^2^~~~~Birthday Wish~~~^2^2^2^2**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry potter even though I wish I did as I am no J.k Rowling, but she is my friend but she just won't let me have it. But Ruby Evons Is all MINE!And you can't have her, or her sister Krystal.  
><strong>

**^2^2^2^2^2^2^2^2^~~~~~~~~Birthday Wish~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Birthday Wish ~~~^2^2^2^2~~~Birthday Wish~~~^2^2^**

The months until Harry's birthday proved to be chaotic. Everyday Harry would learn a little more each day. Testing the limits of what he could do.

Petunia was a stay at home mother so, she would spend the day doing different activities with Harry.

Due to the fact that Harry already knew some words and could talk and read, they tried to see if it was a hear and know kind of thing, so she would read the A section of the dictionary and then the B's until it was over. Then she read him a book based on sentence structure to help. This took quite some time to complete but the end result was amazing.

Harry could speak better than most adults, considering that he knew all the words in the dictionary and that he understood how to create the perfect she figured this out, she made a schedule so they could learn half the time and have fun the other half.

^2^2 ~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~ Birthday Wish~~~~~~Birthday~Wish~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^2^2^2^2^2^2~~~~Birthday wish ~~~^2^2^2^2^2^2^2

So later that day, Petunia and Harry spent the day out in the town. Their first destination was the book store,so Petunia could get some more books for Harry.

She thought it would be best for him to learn different languages, science, math, all the regular things they teach at school, and some books for entertainment.

As she was doing,that Harry was walking over to the kids book section to find himself some things to read. Harry was reading," The Hobbit" when a young professor at a local college asked him if he was lost, not knowing that he would reply.

Harry looked up and stated," No madam, I am not lost. But thanks for asking." She just stood there shocked that a boy that look one could talk like he was at least seven of age. " Your welcome," was all she said as she made a leave.

Wondering who this mysterious boy was. When both Harry and his aunt was done they made it to the store to pick all the items the would need for this week. The last place on their agenda to do was go to the park in the neighborhood.

^2^2~~~~~~~~~~~~~Birthday Wish ~~~~~~~~~~Birthday wish~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^2^2^2^2^2^2~~~~~~~~Birthday Wish~~~~^2^2^2^2

Ruby was having a blast playing with her older sister,Krystal. She was going down the slide,when she spotted the black haired boy playing in the sandbox.

So she made her way over to him,and introduced herself. She found out that his name was Harry. Harry asked her if she wanted to play, and she said yes. They played until Ruby had to go.

All the way to her house at 10 Privet Drive, did Ruby Evons, think of that nice boy that played with her in the sandbox with her. When Harry got home he told, his aunt all about Ruby.

Petunia was happy that Harry was able to find someone nice to play with. It was about dinner time, so she gave Harry a worksheet with different educational things for Harry to work on.

Harry found the worksheet to be too easy, so he finished it and went to explore the house. He made it to his room and saw the bag of books they got, so he grabbed a book and started to read.

^2^2^2~~~~~~~~~Birthday wish~~~~~~~~~Birthday wish~~~~~~~~2^2^2^2^2~~~~~~~Birthday Wish~~~~~~~~~~~~^2^2^2^2^2^2^2^2

As Petunia was cooking, Vernon came home. He gave his wife a kissed,and asked how her day was.

She replied,"It was fine honey, but I did find out something rather interesting out about our little Harry." "And what would that be," mused Vernon. " That Harry can remember and understand anything that he hears. Isn't that amazing!" "It is. I'll be back,I want to go see Harry."

It was the last thing he said as he made it to Harry's room. He walked over to Harry and picked him up. Harry then said hello as his uncle carried him had dinner, and then laid Harry down to rest, wondering about what tomorrow will bring.

The next day proved to be an interesting one at it. The day started out with breakfast and Vernon leaving for work.

Then,they read a book together ,before an hour of studies. The first thing they learned today was number and shapes, and how to add and subtract. Harry found this easy to do, so they had to change the subject. They then worked on writing,science,and language.

Once they were done for the day,they went to the park. Harry couldn't wait, to get there, he hoped that Ruby would be there. For she was the first person, that had play with him, with her own free will.

It felt good,to know that there was a good friend to play with at the park,instead of playing in the sandbox all by himself. As they walked passed 10 Privet Drive, they heard a squeal coming from this house.

Then a little red haired- teal colored eyes came running toward him. Ruby was looking out the window, musing about she was going to do today,when she saw a familiar face.

She ran out of the house toward her friend. She was just so glad to see him. They went to the park,played, and then went their separate ways .

^2^2^2~~~~~~~~Birthday wish~~~~~~~~~~Birthday wish~~~~~~~2^2^2^2^2~~~~~~~~Birthday Wish~~~~~~~~~~~~^2^2^2^2^2^2^2

This is how Harry life was for the next few would wake up,say goodbye to his Uncle,eat breakfast,learn,have lunch,go to the park to play with Ruby,have dinner,then he would go to sleep.

It would always start and end,pretty much the same.

One day while they were at the park, a group of musicians were teaching the older children how to play. The violinist was playing a beautiful melody,when Harry noticed that nobody was on the piano.

Being a very curious little boy that he was,Harry went to the piano and pressed all the keys. Harry was amazed at the sound the piano played, when he remember the beautiful melody play on the violin.

He then,started playing the song the same way the violinist had played it on the violin. Everyone was listening to the musicians instruct the kids on how to read music,when they heard the sound of the sweet melody float out of the piano.

They then turned around shocked to see such a small child playing an instrument with such talent. They listened until the song was over,then applauded the little boy.

Harry was shocked to see a bunch of people clapping for him, he slowly got up and walked back to his aunt.

As he was walking away, one of the musicians screamed,"Wait," so Harry turned around and asked, "Yes?".

The pianist said, " Where did you learn how to play like that?" Harry then, replied, "I didn't." The pianist was confused, "What do you mean kid?."

"I mean that I never learned how to play." Believing the conversation was over, Harry continued his way over to his Aunt, where she asked what the guy wanted.

He had to explain how the man had wanted to know how he had learned how to play and how he responded.

To say that Petunia was shocked, I would have to lie. So Petunia walked with Harry over to where the musicians were and asked them to teach Harry how to play all the instruments they had.

They were more than happy to do so. By the end of the night Harry could play any song on the flute, violin, trumpet, piano, guitar, drums, triangle, clarinet,saxophone, trombone,tuba,cello,harp,and the xylophones.

They were amazed that a child that young could not only learn but master an instrument, but not only one fourteen.

Because Harry was the only kid there that had learned and instrument, they allowed him to take home those such instruments, so he could continue to practice.

Harry was so enthralled that he was given such a gift that he thanked them a thousand times. the time was nearing close to eight, so a couple of the musicians helped Petunia and Harry get the instrument back to their house.

Once they get all of them into the house, Petunia placed them into the second bedroom that had turned into Harry's classroom and everything else related.

^2^2^2^2^2~~~~~Birthday Wish~~~~~Birthday Wish~~~~~~Birthday Wish~~~~~~~^2^2^2^2^2^2^2^2

Today was Harry's birthday and Petunia wanted it to be perfect.

The day started out with Vernon and Petunia singing,"Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Harry. Happy birthday to you. And many more."

Harry was jumping up and down in his seat acting like an actually little kid and not the seven-year old he usually did.

They made him a huge plate of pancakes with a scope of birthday cake ice cream which Harry enjoyed.

They then went to the zoo once they had picked up ruby from her house. The day took an unexpected turn when they noticed that it seemed that Harry could actually understand the animals, but what could they do Harry is gifted with many talents.

The rest of the trip went without a hitch. Harry and ruby had enjoyed a fun-filled lunch at their local Chuck E Cheese, and then they went back home for cake and ice cream.

Harry got many presents, some from people he didn't even know most were toys, while one Harry believed the best gift yet, it was a puppy.

But what Harry didn't it was a magical dog also known as a Cu-Sith,that was part wolf and part canine. It white fur with a patch of fur that was grey that was shaped like a lightning bolt, with green eyes like Harry. Which made harry love the animal even more.

Yet this special canine had the special abilities that would allow him to protect and watch over Harry like the person who had sent it had wanted.

Petunia was shocked that someone had the audacity to sent an animal as a birthday present, but what could she do say no and send it away when Harry was clearly attached to it.

"Well Harry are you gonna give it a name." "So I can actually keep it," was harry's reply with the widest eyes you will probably ever see. "Why of course you can, " and Harry squealed,"Lightning, I am gonna call him Lightning."

^2^2^2^2^2 BIRTHDAY WISH~~~~~~EARLIER THAT DAY~~~~~~~~~~bIRTHDAY wISH^2^2^2^2^2^2^2^2

Severus woke up that day knowing it was a special day but not sure what it was. He went over to his calendar to see what was planned when he noticed the date.

It was Harry's Birthday. Lily's son's birthday. He was then remembered that he had yet bought his gift for the boy.

So he changed his clothes and went to the floo, grabbing a pinch and screamed 'Diagon Alley."

When he got there, he walked around looking in the windows of the shop, puzzled about what to get a two hold.

He didn't want to get him something that would only useful for a couple of months, something that is impersonal. He wanted to give a gift that had a purpose that lasted for such a time.

So that crossed out toys and a broom considering that he lives with muggles. "Maybe I should send a book," mused Severus.

As that thought crossed his mind, he was walking passed the magical pet store and the animals were making quite the ruckus.

At that single moment he thought of the perfect gift to give the boy. A pet. For they are common in both world, and it would be the perfect friend.

He walked into the store and looked for the right animal. He looked at many cats and other animals when he spotted the perfect one.

A small white puppy with a lightning shaped birthmark and green eyes. This dog had so much in common with the boy that he just had to buy it.

He walked up to the sales clerk and asked how much for the small white dog. The man replies ten Galleons and I'll throw in bedding and food for a month for an extra three Galleons.

So he paid for the dog and the supplies as he made his way to the boys house. Once he arrived, he casted ,"sensit ille salutem and cuius oboedientia" on the dog before he placed the dog in the house next to the pile of presents for Harry.

^2^2^2^2^2^2^2~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Birthday Wish~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^2^2^2

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. If you did or you didn't please leave a comment in the reviews. I love to see the messages and advice you guys and girls give.**

**I want to thank all my reviewers, followers, all those whom have favorited. If you did all three well thank you.**

**My own brother has written some amazing stories and his name is emeraldruby101 and they are amazing. He is my helper in writing this story. So please check it out.**

**The translations are:**

**cuius oboedientia- obedience to owner**

**sensit ille salutem- aware of owner's health**

**Thanks and review**


	5. Fun, Talents, Learning, and Surprises

**Hey readers,**

**Its your author. ****So I would like to thank all my reviews, you guys put a smile on my face. And of course I have to thank all you whom have favorited and/or followed this story it means a lot and i say this every chapter because every chapter there are more people I have to thank. So Thank You. April fools, Easter, and the Passover just passed and I would love to know what you did to celebrate the holidays, so leave it in the reviews and I well get it or you can message me. So I think it its time to start writing and you reading so...**

**Signing out, **

**~Princess of God**

***Disclaimer was in last and prologue, go back and read them if you need to be sure that I am not the famous J.K Rowling, even if she is my best friend that I see everyday.**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapter 4: Fun, Talents, Learning and Surprises<strong>_

Ever since his birthday, Harry has always had fun. He got to play with Lightning and Ruby which made everything just perfect.

He still had lessons with Petunia but it seems that everyday it was getting easier. School was starting soon and Petunia had enrolled him in preschool so he could make some new friends.

Hopefully, both Ruby and himself could be in the class.

Today Petunia had scheduled a music lesson for Harry at the local music store. Lessons were only $5 dollars for every half hour but that is all they had time for before they had to be dance class.

Petunia grabbed Harry and placed him in his car-seat before driving to 454 Saracrea Lane.

The building was a two stories high covered in bricks and had music notes sprayed pointed onto the sign. The front window had a flyer that said "Music Lesson available," it also had different instruments to show what was sold in the store.

They got out of the car and walked in. Once they got to the front desk, Petunia said, " We are here for a music lesson for Harry Potter." "Ok, got to the second door to the right and the instructor will be there waiting there for you." "Thank you."

They walked down the dimly lit hallway that had pictures hanging from the walls. These were pictures of famous singer and artists. One that most people would people know were The Beetles.

They finally saw the door that was labeled with a letter two on it. They walked in and was greeted by a middle aged man with brown hair and blue eyes, wearing a polo shirt and khaki pants.

"Hello, I am Chris and I will be your instructor for the next half hour," said the man standing in front of them. "Well hello Chris, I am Petunia and this is my nephew Harry." "Well it is nice to meet you. What kind of instrument did you want to learn, young man."

Harry looked around and noticed that he owned and knew how to play almost all the ones that were in the room. "I am not sure, sir. I can play pretty much all of them in the room but that was by a quick glance so it is easy that I might have missed something."

Intrigued by that comment, Chris pulled down the violin and asked him to play a song. "What song what you like to hear." "Can you copy this song," as he placed the C.D into the player and pressed play. The song was played and then Harry placed the bow on the string and played the song as through it was played on repeat.

Wide eyed and jaw dropped, you could probably assume that Chris was shocked. And if you did then you would be correct.

Chris was amazed at how much musical talent this kid showed, he could be considered a musical prodigy at the age of two with an ability like this. For the boy played each song with perfection, but not just that he played with a passion that made each note so beautifully that it made you want to listen for hours.

" Amazing," all Chris could mumble out as Harry was finishing the last piece that he would do today," Well there is not much I can teach you instrument wise, but I can teach you how to read, write, and sing music like it ain't nobody's business."

"Ok, that sounds like a plan to me," replied the small boy with silky hair that made his green eyes shimmer in the light. So they read, and sang, and wrote for that whole twenty minutes they had left.

"Thank you," was the last Chris heard as the musical child walked out of the room with more talent and knowledge then when he had walked in. Chris was proud that he would be able to say that he had helped that child that was eager to learn anything and everything.

!FUN!Talent!SURPRISES!MORE FUN!FUN!SUPRISE!LEARN!TALENT!FUN!SUPRISE!LEARN!TALENT!FUN!SUPRISE!LEARN!TALENT!FUN!SUPRISE!LEARN!TALENT!

The next thing on Harry's agenda for the day was to got to the dance academy, because Harry needed a sport or activity to do and sports in general was to hard for a kid his age so petunia had decided that dance would work.

When they got to the academy the first thing they did was go to the waiting section where all the other little kids were at the time. Harry was glad that he wasn't the only boy here, because that would be embarrassing. There was three girls, and two other boys making a total of six kids.

There was a girl who looked familiar to Harry but he couldn't tell from behind,yet when she turned around he could tell exactly who it was.

"Ruby!" She saw him and screamed, "Harry!" They were both quite appalled that the other was here. The teacher came out and introduced as Ms. Dara DeAngelo, but you can call me Dede.

Now I want all of you to partner up before we go in. All the other kids looked confused, but Ruby and Harry just walked in and sat down together. Once the others picked, Dede said," These are going to be you partners for the remain of you time here at the academy, so let's begin.

The first thing that they were instructed to do was stretch. Then the learned some basic of dance and played a game before class ended.

"Harry come meet my family," said Ruby. "Ok" "Mum, Dad, Krystal, this is Harry Potter, my bestfriend. Harry, this is my older sister Krystal, my mum, and my dad."

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Evons, and hello Krystal. It is a pleasure to meet the family of Ruby."

Mrs. Evons," No, the pleasure is ours dearling, to finally have the chance to meet our little Ruby's friend."

"Harry come here we have places we need to be," Petunia said from the door.

"Please excuse me, it seems as though my aunt has plans. Good evening, and good-bye." Harry had replied as he made it to his aunt as they made it out the door.

"Auntie where are we going now." "Well, now we have to go to the playhouse, where they teach young minds the art of theatre." "Ok."

The got into the little blue car that they bought after the terrible accident. They drove in silence for the next twenty minutes, until they found themselves parked outside the building labeled,"London's Playhouse. Teaching children since 1865 and Performing since 1881."

"Well, lets go in already," was all that was said as they made their way inside the building. It was amazing, the building looked exactly ho you would expect a theatre, balconies, wooden stairs, velvet red ropes, little food stands, and a huge stage with lights.

"Welcome to the playhouse, all children that are here to learn and perform will be in the second room on the floor above us. Have fun and break a leg," the nice lady said as they walked in.

They made their way to the door that all the other kids were at this point in time. Harry was shocked to see all the children that were currently in the room. Most of the appeardw to be older, but there was a handful of children that were his age as well.

Harry sat down and waited, all the adults were elsewhere because they weren't allowed to enter. The next thing Harry knew they there was a girl sitting next to him.

"Hello, I'm Sara. What's your name?" "I'm Harry, nice to meet you." "I am nervous about acting, I'll probably be no good and I don't know anyone else here."

"Well, you know me and I'll be you friend and I am nervous as well, so everything will be fine." At that exact moment the teacher walked into the room.

"You are here to learn how to act and perform. Now I need all the older kids to partner up with the younger ones and once you do that I need you to walk onto the stage and sit with you partners.

People were running around, picking partners and moving to he stage, when Harry felt someone tap his shoulder. "Hi, I am Devin and I need a partner, would you be mine." She must have been ten, but she was so nice so he just had tonbe polite and say,"Yes."

They walked up to the stage and they sat down next to Sara and her partner Alex.

"Ok, now that you guys and girls are all paired up, I can introduce myself. I am Mr. Trizbeack and I will be you teacher for the remaining of your time here. So first of all we need to know are partner. So talk people."

The room started to get quite loud with everyone talking at once. But Devin and Harry did get a chance to converse but time with up. Harry learned some interesting facts out about Devin.

She had been in many plays but have never acting took classes, they were needed so she didn't get big roles, and she was just about to start school so she thought it would be a good thing to do. She was also pretty good at singing which was a huge plus side.

"So first thing we are going to do is learn how to act so the best way to do that is to actually act. So I need you and you partner to pair up with three other groups, then come up here and pick up your script. Then I want to to read it and add some personality to the character you picked. When it is your turn, embrace it and if you have to improve are add to if you forget your lines. Let the fun begin.

Devin, Harry, Sara, Alex, Gabe, Ava, Nick, and Jessica were a group. They introduced themselves and went to Mr. or homework Trizbeack to get their script.

"Ok so ours is about a bunch of kids who are lost in the woods when they are on a field trip. So we need a teacher, and students. Who wants to be who."

In the end they agreed that Nick and Jessica would be the teachers and the rest of them would be students. Then they added some spunk to their characters. Devin would be the rich white girl that hates everything outdoors and would be complaining the whole time. Alex would be the nature guy that was kind and helpful. Sara and Ava would act like twins, but Ava is more girly and Sara is not. Gabe would act like the bad boy and doesn't care what happens. Harry would be the guy who takes control and act like a boy scout. Nick would be laid back, while jessica would be strict.

When it was their turn to people Harry was the only one in his group that had memorized his lines. But with all the improvising they did, they rest of the kids were laughing so hard that you could see the tears rolling down some of their faces.

Once they were finished, class was about to end, so Mr. Trizbeack stood up and said, "For homework, everyone needs to grab a package at the door and memorize to the best of your ability the lines that are highlight. Good evening and good- bye."

Harry grabbed his packed as he was walking out the door then he heard someone call his name. He turned around and saw that it was Sara.

"Hey Harry wait up. I wanted to thank you for earlier, and to say that I had fun working with you. I was wondering if you could help me learn my lines, I had noticed that you had no problem with yours, and I could never do that well by myself."

"Sure, that would be cool, but you would have to check with your parents and my Aunt to make sure that it would work out, okay?"

"Okay, see you later Harry!"

Harry then talked with some of the other kids that were still there, once he was down he started to walk towards his aunt. He was spotted yet again by someone who needed to talk to him. He turned around a say a guy that seemed to be in his late twenties.

"Hello young man, I am Mr. Valso and I was wondering if you have experience performing before?" "No, sir today was the first time I have ever acted or have been on a stage."

"Wow, that is amazing, your performance was quite an eye pleaser, it seemed as though you have down this for awhile now. I must say you do have a talent for this type of career. I came here today looking for a child that seemed to do well on a styage to satr in a new television show that I was starting and I think I found exactly what I need. I am willing to put you on trail to see if you like it or not, if your parent or guardian agrees first."

It was at that exact moment that Petunia came over and asked Mr. Valso what he needed, and he told her the same thing he had just explained to Harry just moments ago.

Petunia said that it would be fine, if it didn't interfere with his schooling, in which Mr. Valso replied that all casting would take place after school so there was nothing to worry about.

He told them that a car would pick them up the days Harry would be needed to act. After he said that he said his goodbyes and made his way to the exit.

"Well that was a suprises now wasn't it."" Yes it was Auntie. " Well don't just stand there, we have school shoppin to do."

!FUN!SUPRISE!LEARN!TALENT!FUN!SUPRISE!LEARN!TALENT!FUN!SUPRISE!LEARN!TALENT!FUN!SUPRISE!LEARN!TALENT!FUN!SUPRISE!LEARN!TALENT! MORE FUN!

The shopping trip didn't take as long as Harry thought it would, which was quite a relief. They had managed to get everything needed in only half and hour, which ranged from school clothes to lunches to school supplies.

When they got home Harry was allowed to watch the telly before he had to go to bed. He was in the middle of a Loony Tunes episode when Aunties yelled for him to go get ready for bed.

See, Harry and Ruby were able to enroll into preschool a year early because they had meet all the requirements to do so. So, they were able to go to preschool as two year olds instead of three year olds which was a good thing because it means they would have more time if they needed to be held back for any reason.

Harry got into bed wearing green pjs hoping that he would be in the same class as Ruby.

The next morning Harry was woken up at presisely at six in the morning in order to make she he would be dressed and ready with food in his belly before they had to go and pick up Ruby, so they could walk to school together.

Harry was dressed in a light blue polo shirt and a pair of navy blue pants. He had his Superman backpack on his back filled with a box of art supplies, a folder, and his lunch in a paper bag.

Harry and Petunia walked down to Ruby's house to pick her and her sister up so they could go to school.

They walked upto the front porch and knocked on the door. opened the door and said," Good morning Harry,let me go and get the girls so you guys can go to school already."

"Girls, Harry is here to walk to school with you," she yelled from the foot of the stairs. The next thing you could hear was the sounds of feet ponding on the stairs as two young girls run down the stairs screaming, " Coming Mum!"

"So, before you leave I need pictures in order to capture the moment of mmy two pretty girls and their best friend going off to school for the first time," Mrs. Evons said. She took a couple of picture before Petunia and the kids started on the walk to Surrey Academy of Learning, a pre-k (nursery) to year six school.

The walk only lasted twenty minutes because the school was roughly 4 blocks away from the going south.

When they arrived Krystal walked over to some of the other girls that she knew was in her class, being new to the area she introduced herself and they became fast friends.

Harry and Ruby went to the playground to wait for the nursery teachers to call the names of the kids in their class out. "Evons, Ruby please go to the teacher in red, Miss. Stacy,"called out from one of the teachers by the door. "Bye Harry." "Bye Ruby."

Harry had to wait a while for his name to be called but whe it was he was not dissappointed. He was in ruby's class which made everything so much better.

Once all the names were called. Miss. Stacy and here class walked to the classroom, number three. The students all picked out their sits as the class started for the day.

!FUN!SUPRISE!LEARN!TALENT!FUN!SUPRISE!LEARN!TALENT!FUN!SUPRISE!LEARN!TALENT!FUN!SUPRISE!LEARN!TALENT!FUN!SUPRISE!LEARN!TALENT! MORE FUN!

Severus was sitting in his office, getting ready for another year with all the bratty, spoiled, children.

He casted the time spell, to see that the train would be arriving in ten minutes.

So, he got up and glided to the great hall. He sat down and waited for the arrival of the student.

The second through seven year student years came in and went to their table.

In no more than a couple of minutes the entire hall was loud, with everyone talking about how their break was and what they had done.

Severus looked over at his snakes , and saw that they all looked well.

The doors opened and e room got quite, the firsties came in and the sorting had begun.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hoped you like the stories.<strong>_

_**Sorry for take awhile.**_

_**Comments can be left in the review box below.**_

_**God bless you and have a nice day.**_

_**Listened to Beautiful by Mercyme while writing the ending.**_


End file.
